wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icicles
this is my page please don't copy, steal and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless I say other wise thank you Appearance light blue scales with dark blue horns and wings Personality He is happy and protective of those he cares about. He was dismayed when he learned that he wouldn’t meet his dragonets. Abilities Normal Icewing abilities though he is able to make entire blocks of ice. History A friend in need Icicles felt a nudge, it wasn't a hard nudge but hard enough to wake him up. "What?" he questioned the dragon that nudged him. " I need help." the voice was that of a friend. Icicles looked up to see the worried face of Polar standing above him a bandage across his shoulder. "What do you need help with?" he asked. "Well there is this Nightwing..." he trailed off. Polar looked at me with a look that said all of it "Tell her I will meet her half way." Polar let out a sigh of relief and he avoided it so that he didn't get blasted with the breathe. " Okay I will tell her." The Big Secret As he started to fly towards a rock pillar, he saw a pale dragon lying on it with four eggs. As he flew closer he could make out details. A mournful experesion was on the light blue dragon and instead of four eggs like he knew there once were, there was only three! When he landed on the very edge of the pillar he saw broken egg shell pieces near the other eggs. "What happened to the egg Erie?" he said very distressed not mad just distressed. She responded by saying "A Sandwing came and crushed the egg I don't know why but they did." and then Erie asked "Are you made Icicles?" No just... not at you I am mad at the Sandwings but not at you." he replied she looked a little bit relived. "I promise I will keep the other eggs safe as best I can." she said with a strong look on her face. Then he told her that he wouldn’t see her for a long time, and that he was sorry. Came over to say sorry It had been a long time since Polar had left to tell the nightwing to meet him half way with the egg and Icicles was running out of exuses. Then finanlly he saw the blueish dragon flying. Wait it wasn't one dragon it was two! One was silver and the other light blue, the blue one was limp and as they landed it seemed that the blue one was dead, that's because he was dead. "I am sorry Icicles, Polar is dead." Said the silver dragon. Icicles was horrified that Polar was dead he recalled what Polar had said if he had gotten himself killed. Polar had said to take the egg and take care of it himself and to keep it safe. This was what he had to do. "Okay, where did you find him?"he asked the silver dragon because he would have to meet the Nightwing, and the silver dragon said that he had found him by the edge of the Sandwing's territory. As the silver dragon took off with Polar's body to find out what the cause of death was. Though it had been clear to Icicles what had killed Polar. The wound on his chest was clear a Sandwing had killed Polar. Glacial's egg Naming He was flying heading toward his cave. As Icicles clutched the egg, he was to fly to his IceWing cave. He heard a crack and locked at the egg. Horrified, he saw that it was hatching now. He quickly landed on the very edge of the IceWing territory. A long jagged crack had already formed in the egg. He new that if the egg's father, Polar, had been alive and waiting for the egg that he would have had his tail for not getting the egg to him before it hatched. But the father was dead and the mother scared to have the white and purple tipped egg found out. The female NightWing, that had not enterduced herself, had made the journey a little more easier by meeting him half way. She had also told him that it was ready to hatch in a day or two, she hadn't been lying. When the dragonet hatched it poked it head out at him. If Polar hadn't had that purple stripe on his head he would have been surprised to see the purple tinted horns on the dragonets head. They were a little more notice able then Polar's stripe but that was because she was half Nightwing. He also expected to see black on the liitle dragonet but the only thing she has that resenbled a Nightwing was the purple under her wing. "What should I name you?" He asked himself the dragonet lay at his talons. "I know how about Glacial?" she placed her head on his talon as if to say yes. "Okay then Glacial it is." Gallery art is welcome Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)